Young Love III by ultraknight, APrairieFan and Merri Hasch
by ultraknight
Summary: The 3rd sequel to Young Love and continuing. Nine months later after their lovetimes at the picnic and boarding house. Laura, Mary, Sylvia and Rachel with the exception of Nellie are pregnant at the same time! They and their husbands get back together again to celebrate the babies the families are going to have. Be warned that this story has MORE lovemaking by the happy couples!


**_A Little House on the Prairie fanfiction Disclaimer. This story has content that maybe be upsetting. If you maybe be offended by it PLEASE DON'T READ! You have been warned. This story is Rated "M" _**

Young Love III

Walnut Grove Minnesota

Walnut Grove Minnesota circa 1893, the 2nd Ingalls farm Albert and Sylvia Ingalls are sleeping peacefully in bed. The couple are embraced and both of their hands are firmly on Sylvia's swollen belly. She is with child and could be giving birth in a month.

At the Wilder place in one of the border rooms Rachel and Willie Olsen are sleeping as well. Rachel's belly is also big as she also is pregnant.

"Willie." Rachel moans.

"Rachel." Willie moans back.

Willie places his hand on Rachel's swollen stomach covering her own hand feeling any movement of their upcoming child.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Laura Ingalls Wilder is preparing breakfast and her husband Almanzo is helping her. Almanzo as he washes the dishes looks at his wife. He smiles, looking at her own swollen belly. Laura is pregnant with their second child.

Thousands of miles away in New York city in a lavish apartment early in the morning Attorney Adam Kendell and his wife Mary Ingalls Kendell are sleeping as well. Adam holds his wife close as Mary holds him. Her pregnancy clearly showing with her own large belly.

Outside their room by the front door are their bags. They are planning on going back to Walnut Grove Minnesota later on today.

After her pregnancy was starting to show. Mary and Adam wanted to have their baby by going back to Walnut Grove for their baby to be born.

After calling Laura, the couple made preparations for the trip. Laura told them, "I'm expecting my second child, I conceived that wonderful day we were all together in the woods, I'm about 9 months along."

Mary and Adam are shocked and happy for Laura and Almanzo.

Four Happy couples are expecting, Laura, Mary, Sylvia, and Rachel conceived their babies at the picnic they all had in the woods and are about 9 months along.

At the Dalton apartment in the Jewish community of New York. Nellie and Percival Dalton are sleeping as well. The couple holds each other's hands. Nellie is not pregnant. The couple already had two children so during those times at the picnic and boarding house party they had used protection when they had sex. Their Jenny and Benny was more than enough, but they still enjoyed having sex with their friends during those wonderful days.

Nearby are their own bags as they are also planning to go with Adam and Mary back to Walnut Grove. Knowing that Rachel, Sylvia, Laura and Mary will be due any day. Nellie and Percival decided to go back to Walnut Grove in case they may need help delivering the babies. So they was ready. Percival's mother would look after the twins.

Back at the Kendall's. Adam and Mary begin to wake up.

"Good morning Mary." Adam says.

"Good morning Adam." She replied.

Leaning against the bed frame the couple smile and they kiss each other deeply. After their kiss, Adam puts his hand on Mary's belly. "Won't be long now, are you sure you want this trip darling? Adam asks.

Yes!" Mary answers with great excitement. "I want to have our baby with all of my family, they have helped make this possible."

"Yes, It was a wonderful time we all had." Adam says.

"I still can't believe Sylvia, Rachel and Laura got pregnant at the same time as I." Mary says.

"I guess when we have a love fest with friends and family. It was bound to happen to all of us." Adam replies.

"Yes, well lets get up, we got a train to catch for Walnut Grove." Mary says.

The couple gets up to get their clothes on.

Meanwhile at The Dalton's Nellie and Percival are also getting dressed and getting ready for the same train to Walnut Grove, The Dalton's and Kendall's are travelling together.

The Dalton's and Kendall's met at the train station and as they board on the train they all give each other hugs.

A few days later back in Walnut Grove at the 2nd Ingalls farm. Sylvia and Albert are departing for town. "Heyaah!" Albert shouts starting the horses and wagon in motion.

"It'll be great to see Mary and Adam again." Sylvia says.

"Yes, When she told us she and Adam wanted to have their baby back here we was indeed surprised." Albert replies.

Sylvia puts one of her hands on her belly. "It's amazing that She, Rachel, Laura and I are almost 9 months gone at the SAME time."

Albert looks over to her as he drives.  
"I guess our love fest at the picnic that wonderful day would do that. Besides darling you was wonderful and still are. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I love you."

Sylvia replies. "I love you too my Albert."

Albert leans his head next to Sylvia's and they both look at her swollen stomach again.

At the boarding house of the Wilders. Laura and Almanzo, Rachel and Willie also depart for town. "Manly, you think contacting Ma and Pa and your sister Eliza Jane to come was a good idea?" Laura asks.

"I think so, with all of us with the exception of Nellie and Percival expecting children anytime now. I think Dr. Baker and Dr. Ledoux are going to be very busy with the deliveries. So I think it would be best." Almanzo replies.

"I think so too, Me and Rachel asked Nellie and Percival also to come. Also to aid in case Mother faints." Willie joked.

The four laugh at this as they drive along the road on the buckboard.

Arriving in town. Laura and Almanzo, Willie and Rachel, meet up with Albert and Sylvia at Nellie's restaurant and exchange all stand on the front porch waiting for the stagecoach.

"Amazing we all are pregnant at the same time." Rachel says standing next to her husband Willie.

"Yes!" Sylvia replies standing next to Albert.

"Ma and Pa told me they wouldn't miss the births of our children for anything." Laura says.

"I contacted my sister too." Almanzo chimes in. "Since she should be here too."

"It's going to be wonderful, all of us waiting for the births." Laura says.

Nels and Harriet Olsen are also standing waiting. "Well! I'm surprised that all of you got pregnant at the same time. For land sakes." Harriet says.

"Now Harriet!" Nels intercedes.

"Hold on Father," Willie says. "Mother we don't need any problems with anything. Remember you didn't say anything about Nellie and Percival having Jenny and Benny. Rachel is part of the family. I won't have you spoiling everything." Willie sternly says holding on to Rachel.

Everyone looks at Harriet. She now becomes quiet.

"Besides Mother you will become a grandmother again share the joy of our upcoming baby." Willie pleads.

Nels smiles at his wife. "Listen to your son, Harriet."

Harriet smiles back and then looks at the others. "I'm sorry," She says.

The other couples smile at her. Then the sound of horses rustling catches their ears.

Two stagecoaches are arriving in town. One is following the other. Both stagecoaches pull up to the Restaurant and stop. "Walnut Grove!" One of the drivers says.

Almanzo goes up to one stage and opens the door. Coming off are Mary and Adam and Nellie and Percival.

On the other Charles Ingalls opens the door and he and his wife Caroline and Almanzo's sister Eliza Jane come off.

Laura hugs Mary. Almanzo hugs his sister, while Harriet hugs Nellie, Percival hugs Rachel, Charles and Caroline hug Albert and Sylvia.

After a few more minutes of hugging all the parties go inside Nellie's restaurant to have a bite to eat.

In the restaurant everyone sits at the back of the store where the biggest table is so not to disturb the other customers who were coming in. They all took turns getting seated. Mary and Laura sit next to each other so they can catch up to old times, Nellie and Willie with Rachel on the other side of Willie. Sylvia sat by Caroline and Albert, Charles, Adam, Almanzo all sat closer together. Percival sat in between Harriet and Eliza Jane comes in with her assistant who is helping with the luggage.

Charles then turns to see Eliza struggling with one of her bags he rushes over to help, he said "Sorry about my manners today! I know better but becoming a grandpa again has got me all excited!"

Eliza Jane smiles and says "It's okay Charles me and my helper here have it under control, I am just glad Almanzo asked me to come and help". Charles grabs Eliza by the arm and found her a nice place to sit and they waited for Hester Sue Terhune to come and take their orders.

Once Hester Sue came and wrote down what everyone had wanted to eat and drink, she left and Adam said to the group in his speech, "I am glad we are all here to witness these growing families of Walnut Grove, let this joyous occasion be forever remembered."

Everyone cheered and then when the food came they ate and chatted amongst themselves like they never seen each other before, then Laura looks at Alamanzo's plate and laughs when she seen what he ordered He said "What?.. I just did it for old time sake!"

Laura says between laughs and petting her huge belly, "I know I thought you forgot by now! Cinnamon chicken! Manly really?"

Albert and Sylvia can't keep their hands off each other and watches as Eliza Jane sits down with them to celebrate.

Everyone chats while the food is served and everyone eats. Nellie says as she drinks "To bad we can't use the rooms up here, in the restaurant their being remodeled this week".

Laura smiles and then she says with glee " I got all kinds of rooms in our boarding house taking in boarders has been slow here lately we can do whatever we want to in them the walls are sound proof!"

Caroline, says gently "You know Laura having sound proof walls can always get you into trouble but sometimes can be a good thing."

Laura smiles and says, "Yes Ma I know".

After their dinner they are sitting in the living room with Apple Pie and coffee. Laura says, "It's getting kinda late we should get home."

They all agree, Albert and Sylvia, Rachel and Willie, Nellie and Percival, Mary and Adam all stay at the boarding house. Charles and Caroline along with Eliza Jane stay at the hotel restaurant.

"We will see you all tomorrow." Charles says

"Ok Pa." Laura replies.

"If you need us we'll be here at the Restaurant." Caroline says.

"Ok Ma" Mary says.

On their way back to the boarding house Albert suggests "Let's all have some more FUN tonight"

All five have a smile and look at each of their spouses and nod "YES!"

Soon the five couples arrive at the boarding house. After they all go in and the door is locked. Laura offers a suggestion. "Let's have fun in the living room again."

"Yes! I liked how we did that the last time." Sylvia recalls."

"I agree, but I know we don't want to hurt any of you ladies because of your delicate conditions. If ANY of you are in discomfort or goes into labor. Just scream or tell us." Almanzo says.

"Same here" Albert I can help out until Dr. Baker and LeDoux get here.

"I can go get them." Percival says.

The five couples are all in the Living Room kissing on their spouses deeply Laura and Almanzo on the Couch, Mary and Adam laying on the floor and beside them are Willie and Rachel. In a chair Nellie is sitting on Percival's lap. Against the wall is Albert and Sylvia.

Albert and Sylvia leaned up against the wall kissing, tonguing each other as embraced each other tightly. "Darling!... your Albert loves you so much!" Albert huskily says. As he starts taking off her clothes.

"And your Sylvia loves you so much!" Sylvia lustfully says. Taking off his clothes.

On the floor Rachel and Willie and Mary and Adam are kissing as well and taking off their own clothes.

Laura and Almanzo on the couch also kissing like crazy and stripping out of their clothes."Manly! Ready to fuck me?" Laura says.

"Beth! I'm always ready for you. I love you." Almanzo says.

Nellie and Percival had stopped kissing and already started taking their own clothes off.

Soon all the couples are naked. Laura, Mary, Sylvia and Rachel with their large stomachs clearly showing. Only Nellie's was still flat because she wasn't pregnant as she and Percival has used protection of a condom.

Almost immediately the couples didn't want to do any foreplay. Each wanted to take each other now.

Albert and Sylvia dropped down from leaning on the wall to the floor. Sylvia lays back as Albert gets between her legs. Putting her feet on his shoulders. Sylvia using her hand takes hold of his hardened penis and inserts it inside her vagina. "Ohhhhh! My Albert." Sylvia moans feeling the fullness of his cock. "Even when I'm with our baby you feel so good! Ohhhhh! Fuck me!"

Albert complies with his wife, feeling his own pleasure. "Uhmmm! My Sylvia! You feel so good too. Even pregnant with our child you are still beautiful!" he moans putting one of his hands on the side of her face.

Adam and Mary was also in the missionary position. Both was pumping against each other. Their moaning evident. Adam like Albert to Sylvia was being careful not putting too much weight Mary's belly so it won't injure and endanger the baby.

Willie and Rachel was doing a side position. Willie also pumping in and out as Rachel pushes back against her lover.  
"Willie! Oh God! Fuck me please!" Rachel whimpers.

"Oh Rachel!...I love you so much!" Willie moans as he continues to work. He puts his hand on her pregnant belly and Rachel covers his hand with hers as they continue their intercourse.

Nellie and Percival sitting in their chair are going at it. Percival has already put a condom on and Nellie was riding him. Both was kissing. "Oh! Marrying you was the best decision of my life! My Percival!" Nellie moans between kisses.

"Me too my love!" Percival moans.

On the couch Almanzo and Laura are having their sexual intercourse. Laura on top of Almanzo. "Ohhhhhhhh! I'm coming Manly!" Laura shouts as she goes faster breathing heavily.

"Me too Beth!" Almanzo shouts.

At the same time ALL five couples reach their own climaxes. The women shouting out their orgasms while the men releases their sperm in loads into their wives wombs. It was probably the best finish in their sex ever!

All the couples was spent and a little exhausted. And they just lay for a few minutes to rest. Then suddenly. Mary, Laura, Sylvia and Rachel all "GASP" at the same time. Then a gush of fluid erupts from their vaginas of the four women.  
Their Waters, just broke! Their labor has begun! Sylvia, Laura, Rachel and Mary all yell out, "All of our water has broken!"

Nellie who isn't pregnant looks at her friends in shock, "WOW! They are going into labor all at the same time!"

Percival says, "Ladies, don't panic, I will go over and get Dr. Baker and Dr. LeDoux."

Almanzo says, "And I will go over to the hotel and get Eliza Jane, Charles and Caroline."

While Percival is at Doctor Baker's office and Almanzo at the hotel, Albert is taking care of all the ladies. Albert asks Nellie to get some hot water for all the ladies.

At Dr. Baker's, Percival goes in, "Dr. Baker," Percival says, "Mary, Laura, Sylvia and Rachel are all in Labor."

Dr. Baker replies, "Ohhh... Dr. LeDoux is upstairs, let me get him, I will need his help."

At the restaurant, Almanzo runs in Harriet is sitting at one of the tables and says, "Almanzo, land sakes why are you screaming in here like this at this time of the evening?"

Almanzo answers, "Laura, Mary, Rachel and Sylvia are all in labor at the same time!

Harriet faints.

Almanzo runs up to Eliza Jane's, Charles and Caroline's room and knocks on their doors. "Charles, Caroline, Eliza Jane all the ladies are in labor come quick!" Almanzo says.

Charles and Caroline come out of their room and then Eliza Jane comes out of her room and asks, "They are in labor all at the same time?"

Almanzo answers, ''YES! Sis we need to get over there to help. Percival has already gone to get the Doctors."

Immediately the four people leave.

Meanwhile the remaining men tries to make the four women as comfortable as possible. Adam goes upstairs to get pillows, sheets and gowns for the ladies. As he heads upstairs Adams mentions, "The living room can be used to deliver the babies, since its the biggest in the house."

After Adam comes down with the gowns, Pillows and sheets. Willie helps the ladies to be more comfortable.

"Willie, Nellie has gone to get some boiling water I'm going to need." Albert says.

"I'll go help her." Willie says. He goes into the kitchen and helps Nellie with the boiling water.

The four women began to moan as their contractions began. "Oh God! It's coming!" Mary says, Adam at her side."

"Same here!" Sylvia moans, Albert at her side doing his work."

"Willie?" Rachel moans. "Where's my husband?"

"He's in the kitchen helping Nellie with the boiling water, he will be back shortly," Albert assures Rachel.

"Where's Manly? Manly?!" Laura shouts.

Just then the door opens and Almanzo, Charles, Caroline, Eliza Jane, Percival, Hester Sue, and Doctors Baker and LeDoux enter.

"We're all here Beth." Almanzo replies back.

Laura breathes a sign of relief then she is hit with another contraction, "Ohhhhhh, "she moans.

Now work begins to bring new lives into the world. Dr. Baker tends to Laura, while Dr. LeDoux and Hester Sue tends to Mary As Adam is at her side As he works Dr. Baker instructs Nellie and Percival tending to Rachel with Willie assisting. Albert is tending to Sylvia using his medical training from Dr. Baker.

"Ohhhhhhh! Albert!" Sylvia screams.

"Keep going darling! Breathe and push! Don't be afraid!" Albert says.

"Keep pushing Mary!" Dr. LeDoux says.

"Ooohhhhh!" Mary shouts as Adam holding her upright from behind.

Willie holding Rachel's hand moans as contractions hit her every few seconds. Both Nellie and Percival tend to her. "Ooohhhhhh! Willie I love you!" Gritting her teeth.

"I love you too Rachel!" Willie says.

Charles and Caroline stand on the sidelines watching. Caroline holding his hands. Dr. Baker says.

"Caroline! I need your help too!" Caroline springs into action leaving her husband Charles to assist.

Eliza Jane walks up to Charles.

Not to long ago Nels and Harriet Olsen arrived to see the births.

Dr. Baker was helping with Laura giving birth along with Caroline.

"Laura! Rachel! Sylvia and Mary! Give yourselves ONE FINAL PUSH!" Dr. Baker says.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" All four women groans loudly!

Moments later. Babies crying can be heard. The Wilder Boarding House becomes a nursery of New life that has been born.

Laura has a baby boy.  
Mary has a baby boy.  
Rachel has a baby girl.  
Sylvia has a baby girl.

Then. Dr. Ludew smiles at Adam and Mary he says "Looks like Mary is going to have twins!"

Adam keeps a cool wash cloth on her forehead as Mary moans and groans with the contractions. Mary asks, "Twins? How? Really?"

Dr. Ledoux smiles and says, "Ask questions later, you need to push now on the last contraction."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! God!" Mary groans loud.

Mary pushes, moans and groans, "Adam, Dr. LeDoux, I can feel the second one coming."

"Great Honey" Adams replies, "Mary keep pushing!"

A few seconds later Dr. LeDeux takes the baby from Mary vagina area and says as he hands Mary her baby, ''You have a beautiful baby girl!"

Mary says to, "Adam she is beautiful and our new son is so adorable it's wonderful to be able to SEE my children."

Dr. Baker, Dr. LeDoux both say, "Five beautiful children where born today and have the same birthday."

Everyone smiles at the Doctors comments.

Albert and Sylvia happily smiles at their new baby girl as she coos. "Albert, I have a good name for her. How about Sarah Olivia Ingalls?" Sylvia says.

"My love, it would be perfect!...Sarah Olivia Ingalls it is." Albert replies.

As Sarah begins to nurse on her mother's breast. Albert and Sylvia engage in a deep passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Willie are enjoying their own daughter. "Oh Willie! She's so beautiful!" Rachel says.

"She sure is a darling, you have a name for her?" Willie replies.

"Yes, I want to name her after her grandmother, how about "Harriet Brown Olsen?" Rachel suggests

Willie looks at his mother and then looks at his newborn daughter. Harriet is close to tears as Nels smiles and holds her. Harriet nods her approval. "Ok, Harriet Brown Olsen." Willie happily says.

Willie and Rachel playfully puts their fingers on baby Harriet's face as she coos and also feeds from Rachel's breast.

Nellie and Percival watch the newborn, smiling happily. Reminding them of their two children Jenny and Benny.

"Oh Manly! He's so beautiful!" Laura says  
"I'm proud of you Beth, btw I figured Rose would like to see her new brother. Here she is." Almanzo says.

Manly sits down with Rose. Rose looks at her baby brother and smiles. Putting her little fingers to his face. Laura and Almanzo smiles at this. "You name our son Manly." Laura says

"How about Royal Charles Wilder? After my brother and your Pa?" Almanzo replies.

Laura smiles at this. Nearby Charles is touched by this. "I'm proud of you Half Pint." He happily says.

Meanwhile, Mary and Adam are marvelling over their twin have happy smiles on their faces. "Oh Adam! This is the happiest day of my life! Not only just for our new children but, I'm able to SEE them too!" Mary excitedly says. Her smile beaming on her face."

"I'm proud of you too Mary! and I love you!." Adam replies his smile evident.

"Do you both have a name for your son and daughter?" Hester Sue says smiling.

"Laura Amelia Ingalls" Mary says I want to honor my second sister by this because she suggested the picnic that we went to that made this happen. I love you Laura."

Laura hears her older sister. "I love you too Mary!...thank you for the honor." As Laura holds her baby.

"Adam, I want you to name our son." Mary says.

"Adam Kendell Jr the 3rd" Adam says. Mary looks at her husband briefly remembering how they lost their 2nd son in the blind school fire long ago, but she smiles deeply and nods yes in agreement.

"Adam Kendell Jr the 3rd" Mary proudly says.

The living room was in so much joy five babies born in the same room, same time, same day!

Doctor Baker then says something. "To you ladies. How did your labor get started in the same time in the first place?"

Laura, Rachel, Mary, and Sylvia blushed a little bit. "Well, Doctor Baker, we was all uhhh making love." Nellie says holding on to Percival. Looking embarrassed along with the others.

"Oh for land sakes! Nellie!" Harriet says.

Charles couldn't keep in a chuckle.

"Charles!" Caroline scoffs

"What I learned in studying medicine. In being 9 months in pregnancy. If having sex an orgasm can start the labor process. It's so strong" Dr. Ludeox says.

"Yes...but the main thing is All mother's and children are fine." Dr. Baker says.

Laura and Almanzo, Albert and Sylvia, Willie and Rachel, Adam and Mary, Nellie and Percival, Charles and Caroline, Hester Sue and Eliza Jane Wilder all look at him and all nod their heads in agreement as all five babies coo.

Dr. LeDeux and Dr. Baker has left the boarding house to go back to their office.

Hester Sue, Eliza Jane, Mary and Adam, Laura and Almanzo, Albert and Sylvia, Nellie and Percival, Willie and Rachel along with Nels and Harriet, Charles and Caroline are all sitting in the Living Room playing and admiring all the five babies. Then Hester Sue has a great idea, "Why don't we have the Town all come together for a baby shower?"

Caroline answers, "Yes, that would be great."

Harriet replies, "We can have it at the restaurant, Sunday after Church."

News of the baby shower is spread throughout the Town of Walnut Grove. Everyone is buying gifts and making covered dishes and desserts for the party.

Sunday afternoon arrives Reverend Alden announces after the service, ''We are so happy for Adam and Mary who have twins, Rachel and Willie for their baby girl, Albert and Sylvia for their baby girl and Laura and Almanzo and their baby boy. I hear there is a party for them at Nellie's restaurant let's all join together and congratulate them, but before we head over, I would like for each of the families of the newborn babies to come forward and I will bless the children."

Albert and Sylvia, Mary and Adam, Willie and Rachel, Laura and Almanzo all rise from the pews and bring all the five children to Reverend Alden.

"Sarah Olivia Ingalls, Harriet Brown Olsen, Royal Charles Wilder, Laura Amelia Ingalls, and Adam Kendall Jr. the 3rd. I bless you all in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ and may you all stay safe and live long healthy lives. Amen." Reverend Alden says.

"Amen," The whole congregation says.

All five babies coo happily as their parents hold them smiling.

The whole Town is now at the restaurant eating and handing out their presents to Sylvia, Rachel, Mary, and Laura they receive all kinds of toys and baby clothes for their babies. They all are filled with joy and happiness but mostly Mary as she says to Rev. Alden, also with Adam by her side, "I'm so happy I never thought I would be able to have another child after my first died in the fire awhile back and now I have twins and I can SEE them."

Adam gives her a hug and says, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Adam," as Mary hugs him back and than they both look at their baby girl and baby boy as their coo.

The party is about over, Sylvia, Rachel, Mary and Laura along with their husbands are standing in front of the people of Walnut Grove while holding their babies they say, ''Thank you for all your kindness and all the presents are greatly appreciated."

Nellie and Percival then says, ''It was a great being here with you to share this experience with you but I guess we should all be heading back tomorrow."

Later back at the Wilder's boarding house all five couples are sitting and talking in the Living room. Laura, Mary, Sylvia and Rachel have already put their newborn children to bed. "Wow, I know our children was tired, they went to sleep fast, but me I can't sleep! Anyone want to have fun? Sylvia asks.

"I'm for it honey, but we could make another baby if we did. Albert says.

"Don't worry Albert, Me and Nellie are prepared for this. Dear?" Percival asks to Nellie. She grabs her purse and gives a round to Adam, Albert, Willie and Almanzo a pocket with a condom.

These come out some time ago, very useful for birth control. Me and Percival has used them they are called condoms," Nellie says.

"They hold the semen in to prevent pregnancy." Percival says.

Almanzo says. "Well? What are we waiting for? Beth! Come here!" Holding his hands out.

Laura happily obliged. "Manly! I love you so much!" They both started to take off their clothes.

Albert and Sylvia had already started, stripping out of their clothes. "Darling! Marrying you was the best thing in my life! I love you MY Sylvia!" Albert lustfully says as he kisses her.

"Mmmmmmm! Me too! I love you so MY Albert." Sylvia moans.

Rachel and Willie was on the floor stripping out of their clothes too, along with Mary and Adam.

Nellie and Percival stripped down already after a few minutes all five couples are naked.

No foreplay again. Percival showed the men how to place their condoms on their own penises.

Then all five couples are having intercourse. Their groans are a little lower so they won't wake up the new babies.

Soon they all reaches their climaxes!

The men pull out of their wives vaginas. They all seen the semen in the condoms and no leakage.

Albert, Almanzo, Adam, Percival and Willie take their condoms off carefully and walk to the boarding house's water closet to dispose of them. As the men walk naked upstairs Sylvia, Laura, Rachel, Nellie and Mary laugh.

The men turn and laugh at their naked wives.

The next morning, all the parties are saying their final goodbyes and hugging each other.

"Don't forget to write Mary." Laura says with Almanzo, both holding Rose and Royal.

"We will Laura!" Mary says holding one of the twins.

"We will write too Pa!" Albert says holding on to Sylvia who is holding Sarah.

"Ok son!" You, Sylvia, Laura and Almanzo take care of our grandchildren" Charles says.

"We will." Sylvia says.

"You too Mary and Adam," Caroline says

"Ok Ma!" Mary says.

Percival and Nellie say their goodbyes to Nels and Harriet, Nancy, Willie and Rachel.

"Bye Sis! Give our Love to our niece and nephew" Willie says holding Rachel with their baby.

"We will Brother! Bye Mother, Father, and Nancy.

"Bye Nellie and Percival." Nels waving with Harriet and Nancy.

Two stagecoachs are coming up the street and they stop in front of the group next to the restaurant.

Charles and Caroline and Eliza Jane get on one Stagecoach.

Nellie and Percival Adam and Mary with their two new children get on another Stagecoach.

Then the drivers start the horses moving and the stagecoaches, and in a few minutes goes out of sight. Bound for Sleepy Eye for the train station.

Albert and Sylvia, Laura and Almanzo, Willie and Rachel and the Olsens all watch before leaving they all give each other hugs and kisses and play with the babies for a little bit. All three babies coo.

They all say "they must visit again and keep in touch with our babies lives."

The group then departs going their separate ways.

THE END  
(FOR NOW)

Show more


End file.
